


The Long Arm of the Law

by TnT6713



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TnT6713/pseuds/TnT6713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SHE MAKES YOU ANGRY.<br/>But you really, really love her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Arm of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkippyKangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyKangaroo/gifts).



There are only three things you love in this world. The first one is the law. The second one is also the law. And the third one is her.

BUT SHE ALSO MAKES YOU VERY, VERY ANGRY.

You do not appreciate how she frequently escapes from her lawful confinement in Derse’s prison system, which is HIGHLY ILLEGAL AND YOU DO NOT LIKE IT. You don’t like how, when she utilizes her Void powers, she becomes invisible to the eye of the law. IT IS A VIOLATION OF THE LAW THAT SAYS THAT ALL SUBJECTS OF THE LAW MUST BE SEEN BY THE LAW AT ALL TIMES. IT IS A LAW YOU HAVE JUST INVENTED. BUT IT IS A VERY GOOD LAW. YOU LIKE IT.

ALMOST AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE HER.

SHE MAKES YOU ANGRY.

But you really, really love her.

She makes your thick outer shell sweat, for which you would love to PUT HER IN THE SLAMMER.

If you could ever find her.

She’s so attractive you just want to THROW HER IN PRISON FOR COMMITTING THE FELONY OF BEING TOO BEAUTIFUL, WHICH IS A NEW LAW YOU JUST MADE RIGHT NOW BUT YOU CAN DO THAT BECAUSE YOU REPRESENT JUSTICE. YEAH.

But she thinks laws and rules and regulations are silly, which makes you illegally sad.

But, really, you don’t give a fuck about silliness or sadness. You just give a fuck about her.

You’re gonna find that Rogue Lalonde if it’s the last thing you do—and you’re gonna give her justice. Beautiful, beautiful justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble I whipped up as the 3rd part of my sister's 21st birthday present for our shared crackship.


End file.
